Snow Day
by Emi-Lynn
Summary: A day of fun takes a potentially tragic turn for the new family. Story seven in the AALCSLT series, but each story basically stands alone. Two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Snow Day

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"

The excited voice gave him just enough warning to protect vital and tender body parts before thirty-three pounds of excited pre-schooler landed on him with a thud. "Oof, morning Tiana."

"Snowing, it's snowing, Daddy."

It was also only 0600 in the morning, but before Tim could convince Tia to cuddle up with him until at least daybreak, there was woofing and stomping as the side door swung open. "Hey, sleepyheads, it's snowing."

"Papa! Papa's here." Squealing, Tia scrambled off the bed and ran down the hall, Tim slowly following as he tried to wake up. Gibbs was standing in the kitchen with a sled and a pink snowsuit. Tia let out another squeal when she saw what he was holding and started jumping up and down.

Gibbs took pity on the bleary eyed young man. "Tia, how about you and I start breakfast while Daddy takes his shower and wakes up?"

"Cooking with Papa." Tia clapped as Tim gave a wave and turned back towards his bedroom.

Gibbs first job was to get the coffee started, then he turned to Tia. "Okay, Shortstuff, how about oatmeal like my mom used to make for me?"

"Cool."

Coffee finished, Gibbs took a break and poured two cups, Taking a sip from one, he carried the other back to McGee. Gibbs rapped on the bathroom door before opening it enough to slip in to set the cup on the counter. "Here, coffee."

"Thanks." Tim was washing his hair and didn't reach out for it right away, but that gave Gibbs a chance to enjoy the silhouette the younger man made behind the glass.

-NCIS-

Tiana was enjoying Grandma Anne's oatmeal with chocolate syrup when her father walked in. "Daddy, yummy." Tim hid his humor at the idea of Gibbs making chocolate oatmeal behind his cup.

"Looks good, Baby Girl." He sat next to Tiana and Gibbs set a bowl in front of him before sitting on the other side of Tia with his own bowl.

Breakfast finished and snowsuit on, they started in the backyard, throwing snowballs for Jethro to catch. The canine did his best, but most of the snowballs exploded into white powder in his mouth. Five minutes later Tim was peeling the snowsuit off of Tiana so she could go potty. He glared at Gibbs, who was laughing.

"You knew this was going to happen."

"Always does, no matter how many bathroom breaks you give them beforehand. That's why you always start playing at home." Gibbs continued to throw snowballs for the dog, getting him thoroughly worn out before they left to go sledding, the dog happily sleeping at home.

The first stop was the park just down the street. There were no hills but the two men took turns pulling the sled for Tia, getting her used to balancing herself as it moved over the snow.

A group of neighborhood children were building snowmen and they took a break to let Tia join in, the two men finding a place to sit on a park bench. Gibbs took the time to enjoy watching Tim as he watched Tia play and laugh. He couldn't help but marvel at the changes he'd seen in the man over the years, from the shy, bumbling Probie that was terrified of babies to a confident agent and father.

Tia came running back to them, plowing into Tim. "Daddy, I'm hungry."

Several of the other children were returning home and Gibbs checked his watch to discover that it was almost noon already. "Why don't we grab some lunch at the diner and then hit the hills by my place?"

McGee knew exactly which hills he was talking about. Over the years he's seen dozens of kids sledding down a dead end road just a few blocks from Gibbs' house. He didn't even have to ask which diner Gibbs meant. To Gibbs there was only one diner in the area. "Sounds good."

They walked back to the house and loaded the sled in the back of the SUV. Gibbs turned around just in time to get a snowball in the face before Tia ran to hide behind her daddy, giggling. The giggles gave way to squeals as Gibbs gave chase, scooping her up and helping her dump a handful of snow down Tim's jacket.

"Hey, are you two ganging up on me?"

Gibbs grinned at Tia and they answered in unison. "Yep."

Snow brushed off once again, Gibbs buckled Tia into her car seat before climbing into the passenger side of the Lexus. They weren't two blocks from the house before his curiosity got the best of him. "So, how's it handle the snow?"

McGee turned onto the main road without the slightest loss of traction. "Very nice. Certainly makes the Porsche a warm weather car."

-NCIS-

At the diner Gibbs scooped Tia up and set her on his hip before leading McGee inside. Elaine waved at him, but he surprised her by heading to a booth instead of his usual stool at the counter. Smiling at the family, she brought over two coffees and a hot chocolate. "Looks like somebody's been out playing in the snow."

"Yep." Tia answered before either of the two men could say a word. "Papa and I got Daddy good."

That raised a few eyebrows among the regulars, but Gibbs didn't bat an eye as he tapped his mug against hers. "We sure did, Shortstuff."

Elaine was just offering to make Tia a peanut butter sandwich with the crusts cut off when one of the other waitresses walked by with a platter of hot turkey sandwiches.

"Ooh, can I have one of those, Daddy?"

"You sure can. In fact, I'll have the same thing."

Gibbs smiled at his old friend. "Let's just make it three."

"Good enough. Half size order for the little lady?"

"That'll be perfect, thank you." Tim smiled down at his daughter. "That way somebody will have room for a second cup of hot chocolate."

From her spot behind the counter, Elaine watched her long time customer with his family. She'd never seen him this open and relaxed before and it did her heart good to hear him laughing with the little girl. When they were almost done with their food, she returned with the promised second cup of hot chocolate and the pot to refill their coffees. "Here we go. So, what's the plan for this afternoon?"

Tiana looked up from slurping her whipped cream. "Sledding."

"Sounds like fun. Now, you tell your daddy and your papa to bring you here more often, all right?"

"Yeppers." Tia grinned, whipped cream covering her lips before she licked it off.

-NCIS-

When they left the diner, Tim tossed the keys to Gibbs, who looked both surprised and pleased. "You sure?"

"You've been itching to drive it in the snow, haven't you?"

Gibbs couldn't quite contain the grin as he climbed behind the wheel. "Well, yeah." He pressed the button to automatically change from driver one to driver two, returning the seat and mirrors to the settings he'd chosen the day he'd taken it for Chinese food.

Once everyone was set he pulled out of the parking lot, gunning it a bit as they hit the road. "Nice, very nice."

Tim smiled as he settled back in his seat, remembering how frightened he'd been of Gibbs' driving when he'd first joined the team. Now he felt totally content and comfortable, knowing that Gibbs would keep them safe, no matter what.

Gibbs pulled into his own driveway and shut off the engine. "We're not going to be able to get any closer, and at least here, it's off the road."

Tim had already come to the same conclusion, looking at the crowd at the hill. "That's fine, it's not that far."

"Is this your house, Papa?" Tia was looking around, eyes wide.

"It sure is. How about one more trip to the bathroom before we start sledding? We don't want to have to stop in the middle of our fun, now do we?" Gibbs led them into the house, stopping in the hall as McGee continued on to the bathroom with Tiana to help her out of her snowsuit. A few seconds later he heard her voice. "Look, Daddy, Papa has a stool in here, just for me."

Tim joined him in the hall a few minutes later. "Thank you."

Gibbs just shrugged. "I want her to be as safe here as she is at home."

While Tiana finished up, Tim casually looked around. He'd already noticed that Gibbs was now locking his front door, but there were new locks on the windows now, too.

-NCIS-

Once Tia was bundled up again, they locked the house and headed out with the sled. It was a short walk and a few minutes later, they were looking up at the snow covered hill and all the children playing on it.

"Wow." Wide-eyed and a little frightened, Tia looked up at the top of the hill. From her perspective it was huge and the sleds coming down were moving very fast.

Gibbs remembered having a similar conversation with Kelly many years ago. He looked around and spotted a father and daughter coming down together, the little girl about Tia's age and riding on the sled in front of her father as he controlled it. Pointing, he turned her so she could watch them. "See, we're going to ride like that. Daddy and I will take turns riding with you."

"Okay." Her enthusiasm was back along with her grin. That decided, Gibbs took her hand and they started the walk up the hill. Tim would wait down below to greet them and take pictures and then the two men could swap out. The advantage was that they would each get a break from walking up the hill each time and Tia got both her daddy and her papa.

Tim pulled out his phone, taking his first picture of Jethro and Tia walking hand in hand, Gibbs pulling the sled and Tia chattering away at him, another when Gibbs picked her up to carry her. He waited, and when the sled was about halfway down the hill, Tim captured a few more images as Tia squealed and laughed. Behind her, Gibbs had the wide smile that Tim was seeing more and more.

"That was fun. Your turn, Daddy." Tia hugged Gibbs and immediately started tugging Tim to start the trek up to the top of the hill. Tim laughed and Gibbs made her wait long enough for Tim to show Gibbs the camera settings on the phone.

They fell into a pattern and the three of them spent the next few hours sledding down the hill. When the shadows started growing long and the older kids became the majority on the hill, the adults called a halt to the fun. "One last time down the hill and then it'll be time to go. What do you think, will Daddy let us cook hot dogs and marshmallows in the fireplace?"

Tia's head bounced up and down. "We gotta have a vegetable, too."

Gibbs didn't bat an eye. "We'll have baked beans. Beans are a vegetable, right?"

Behind them, Tim just chuckled, in too much of a good mood to argue. "Baked beans and hot dogs it is. All right, you two, one last run." He watched as Gibbs carried Tia up the hill, setting her down to race the last few feet, just letting her beat him by a few inches. She waved down at Tim as Gibbs settled behind her on the sled and pushed off. This time he used the video option to record the entire trip down the hill.

They were almost to the bottom of the hill when a teenager burst through the trees on his snowboard, totally out of control. With no way to avoid the upcoming collision, Gibbs tucked himself around Tia before the impact sent them flying.

"No!" Tim watched in horror as the teen collided with them, the snowboard hitting Gibbs across the back. He was already running and reached them just as they rolled to a stop, unmoving. "Jethro? Tia?"

Tim carefully touched them and Gibbs opened his eyes. "I'm okay, take care of Tia."

Judging from the pained look on Gibbs' face, fine was a relative term, but Tim was already checking on his daughter. Tia burst into tears and tried to reach for him as they both held her still. "Easy, sweetheart, let's make sure you're okay. All right?" Tim ran his hands down her arms and legs before checking her head. Several of the adults in the group arrived, including the nurse that lived down the block from Gibbs.

Tia had wiggled into Tim's arms and was clinging to him, so the nurse focused her attention on Gibbs. Eventually, she let him sit up. "You're darn lucky, Jethro, but you might have a cracked rib or two."

Gibbs carefully turned and flexed his back. "Nah, I don't think so, just bruised."

Tim knew what Gibbs' answer would be, so he asked the nurse instead. "X-rays?"

"I'd certainly recommend it, even if he is a stubborn son of a gun."

"I am right here and I'm fine."

"Can you stay here with them while I get the car? I'm Tim, by the way."

"Of course. I'm Lydia, my husband and I have known Jethro for years. I know how obstinate and stubborn he can be."

Gibbs glared, but it did no good. Before he could complain again, Tim lifted Tiana onto his lap. "Sweetie, you stay right here with Papa while I get the car. I'll be right back."

Before McGee stood, Gibbs tried one more time. "I'm fine, I don't need a doctor to tell me all I've got a bruise."

"No, but I do."

Really looking, Gibbs saw the fear still in Tim's eyes and caved. "Okay, if it will make you feel better."

Tim nodded, turning as he stood, and snapped his fingers at the nervous looking teen still standing there with his snowboard. "You, stay with them. Don't even think about moving before I get back." He gave one more worried look at Gibbs and Tiana before leaving.

The changes between frightened and alpha were almost dizzying, but Gibbs didn't dare shake his head. He did hurt worse than he'd admitted, but it had been a long time since anybody had fussed over him. It was going to take some getting used to. Tia tugged at his jacket.

"We scared Daddy."

"Yeah, Squirt, we did."


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n - in the last 82 days, I've posted a total of 57 chapters of something on my two profiles. Not bad, right? I also got my new bedroom painted this last week and assembled the new desk. Now I'm unpacking writing books, outlines, etc. Currently, I'm working on Catalyst, Aftermath, and Laboring.**

* * *

By the time Tim was ready to pull the car as close as possible, Lydia had gotten several other cars moved out of the way and a folding chair brought for Gibbs. As ordered, the teenaged snowboarder hadn't moved an inch from his assigned spot. Parking, McGee popped the hatchback before climbing out. With a glare that would put Gibbs to shame, Tim pointed at the young man. "Load the sled, then you're going to help me get Gibbs into the car. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir." Bursting into action, he quickly had the sled in the back of the Lexus and followed Tim back to Tia and Gibbs.

The moment of impact was still running through his mind and Tim tried to hide his trembling hands from Gibbs as he reached for Tiana. "Okay, Sweetie, we're going to put you in your car seat first, then I'm going to help Papa get in the car."

Tia went easily from Gibbs to her father and Tim quickly buckled her in, arriving back to Gibbs' side as an older, distinguished looking man arrived and Lydia quickly made the introductions. "Tim, this is Stuart Hall, Matt's father."

"I understand there was a slight incident." He handed Tim a business card as he gave him an artificial smile. "I'm sure we can take care of this quickly."

"Incident?" Instead of ranting, Tim pulled out his phone and brought up the video. Seeing it the second time was even worse as it was evident just how close it had been. Matt bowed his head in shame and even his father was pale as he rubbed his face. Tim hit a few buttons on his phone, emailing a copy to his work computer, as the video ended.

Tim was very explicit in his explanation. "Jethro Gibbs has the fastest reflexes of anyone I've ever known. If he hadn't reacted as quickly as he had, your son's snowboard would have hit my little girl in the head and your son would probably be facing involuntary manslaughter charges right now."

Stuart Hill didn't say anything at first but Tim noticed that his first instinct was to reach for his wallet. Not wanting that, Tim turned to the son. "I understand the thrill of extreme sports, but the neighborhood hill is not the place for it. You had no right to put any of these children at risk. A true sportsman understands the proper time and place to push the limits. Now, this is how we're going to take care of the incident."

Both father and son caught on to how Tim was turning the father's words back on them and silently listened to McGee's requirements. "I am taking Jethro and Tiana to the hospital for x-rays and an exam. You will be responsible for the costs of that and also any missed wages for Agent Gibbs."

"That's perfectly reasonable." Hill again reached for his wallet, but Tim shook his head. "Your father is not paying for this, Matthew, you are. You will work it off – every dime of it."

"Work?"

"Yes, work. You can start by shoveling the snow around his house tomorrow. Be there at nine. You know where it is?"

Matt was looking between his father and McGee, realizing that his father wasn't going to bail him out this time. "Yeah, sure, everybody around here knows Agent Gibbs, but..."

Tim shoved the phone back in his pocked and crossed his arms as he stepped into Matthew's personal space. "There is videotaped evidence that shows your reckless disregard for the safety of the children here today, resulting in the injury to a sworn federal officer. Before you get any bright ideas, that recording has already been sent to our agency's computers. Don't make me come after you tomorrow."

"He'll be there."

Matt swung around in surprise. "Dad?"

In all honesty, Stuart Hill was more worried about the impact any negative publicity would have on his company, but he had to admit his son was getting more and more out of control. "I give you my word."

Tim studied him for a moment before nodding and moving to Gibbs' side. "Maybe we should get an ambulance, just in case."

"I survived all those years in the Corps, I am not riding in an ambulance from a sledding accident."

It was all Tim could do not to roll his eyes. "You are so damn stubborn, you know that? Fine, but we're taking it slow and easy." When Gibbs grunted in agreement, he wrapped his arms around the older man and lifted.

Gibbs couldn't hold back the groan as he was moved and he leaned heavily on Tim, only vaguely aware of Matt helping from the other side. Grateful that McGee had moved the car as close as possible, he shuffled in that general direction, leaving it to Tim to get him situated in the car. He didn't even complain when Tim reached in and buckled him in like a child.

They were half way to the hospital when Gibbs started to grin, which caught McGee's attention. "What?"

Thinking about how Tim had laid into the Hills would have made Gibbs laugh if he wasn't hurting so bad. He carefully turned his head to look at the other man. "When Tiana is old enough to date, I'm not the one that's going to scare the boys the most, Tiger."

"Very funny." The side of Tim's face twitched ever so slightly, but he didn't take his eyes off the road.

-NCIS-

At the hospital a quick exam confirmed that Tiana was fine, some bruises on her arm the extent of her injuries. She curled up on Tim's lap to wait while Gibbs was poked, prodded and x-rayed. Eventually they were allowed in so Tim could hear the doctor's report.

"Well, Agent Gibbs, you were very lucky. Your ribs are badly bruised and several are partially separated, but that seems to be the worst of it. Ice the injury as much as possible for the next few days, then you can use heat, which will help the muscles. Stay as still as possible and absolutely no lifting for the next week. Jan here has a list of your restrictions and the breathing exercises we want you to start tomorrow. Right now your greatest risk is developing pneumonia, especially this time of the year. I expect you to follow up with your own doctor before returning to duty."

Tim took the large stack of print-outs. "He will, don't worry."

The doctor snickered at how quickly Gibbs' protests died when his partner put his foot down. "Well, Tim, I leave him in your very capable hands."

-NCIS-

Once released, McGee drove first to his place to take care of the dog and gather what would be needed for the next few days. A phone call to Maggie arranged for Jethro to spend a few days with his favorite collie. Bedtime books were added to Tiana's go bag and some toys and her favorite blanket were grabbed. Ten minutes later they were on their way to Gibbs' house.

Gibbs thought about reminding Tim that he wasn't totally helpless but Tim seemed to sense what he was getting ready to say. As he drove, Tim reached over and laid his hand across Gibbs' hand, brushing his thumb across his knuckles. "You got hurt protecting Tia. Let me do this, okay?"

"Okay." Gibbs turned his hand so it was palm up and the two men interlaced their fingers together for a moment before Tim squeezed Gibbs' hand and returned his to the steering wheel.

Arriving at the house, Tim got Tia out of her seat before helping Gibbs climb out of the car and up the steps onto the porch. Once the front door was unlocked, the three of them went inside. "Bed or sofa?"

For a fleeting moment Gibbs wondered if Tim would lay next to him if he said 'bed', but they were moving slowly for a reason – plus he wasn't really wanting to deal with the stairs. "Sofa."

Tim parked him on the sofa, lifting his legs and helping Gibbs to lay down and pull off his shoes, before retreating to the kitchen to prepare an ice pack. Tiana settled on her knees, her arms crossed on the edge of the couch so she was almost nose to nose with Gibbs. "I'm sorry you got hurt, Papa."

Gibbs brushed his hand over her head. "It would have hurt me more if you'd been hit, Sweetheart."

In the kitchen Tim sagged against the counter. Years of science and math had given him the ability to see a projected path clearly in his head. There was no doubt what would have happened to Tiana and he fought down the panic every time he let the thought seep into his head. Forcing a calm he wasn't feeling, he picked up a towel and the gel packs he found in the freezer before returning to the living room.

The scene he walked into made him smile. Tiana had her doctor's kit from her Uncle Tony and was very seriously listening to Gibbs' foot with her play stethoscope while Gibbs tried very hard not to squirm. Not in a million years would he have ever guessed the other man was ticklish. Tim filed that little tidbit away for later and focused on other things. "So, doctor, what's the verdict?"

"Papa needs ice cream."

"Oh, he does? Let me bring the rest of our stuff in from the car and I'll see what I can do." Tim laid the towel wrapped cold packs across the worst of the bruises on Gibbs' back before touching his head. "Be back in just a minute."

Gibbs nodded, his throat thick at the feeling of being cared for by family, and stopped fighting the pain meds he'd been given at the hospital. Drifting, he was vaguely aware of Tim returning with several boxes, Ducky's eventual arrival and the smell of food being cooked in the kitchen. Eventually the pills wore off enough that he was wide awake and Tim helped him to sit up.

A bowl of Ham and Bean soup from Tim's freezer, along with a slice of freshly baked cornbread was waiting for him. Gibbs looked around, but didn't see Ducky anywhere. Before he could ask, the man in question came through the front door, a grocery bag in his hand.

"Ah, Jethro, you're awake I see." He lifted a carton of ice cream out of the bag. "After a consultation with our young doctor, I ran out to fetch the required medicine."

Despite his pain, Gibbs had to grin. "Lucky that I have two doctors here to take care of me."

The question of whether Ducky would stay for dinner was answered when Tim handed him a bowl of soup. Everyone ate in the living room so Gibbs didn't have to get up and after his prescribed ice cream and pills, he was wiped and he wasn't the only one.

Already in her pajamas, Tiana was leaning against her father, eyes barely open. Seeing that, Gibbs pointed up the stairs. "Why don't you put her to bed? Second door on the right, there's clean linens on the bed."

Tim thought about the layout of the house as he scooped Tia up. "Isn't that Kelly's..." His words trailed off as Gibbs gave a nod.

"It was." Gibbs seemed totally all right with letting Tiana sleep in there, so Tim gave him a grateful smile and carried her up the stairs. Once they were alone, Ducky gave Gibbs a more serious once-over.

"Jethro, is there anything you haven't told me? It's not like you to let someone fuss over you like this."

Gibbs shrugged his less injured shoulder. "Nah, but Tim need to do this and it's kinda nice. Been a long time since I had anyone take care of me for a change."

"Are you and Timothy..."

"Taking it slow, seeing what develops."

Ducky looked surprised, but didn't say anything.

-NCIS-

Tim felt funny walking into Kelly's old room with Tiana sleeping on his shoulder, but it was obvious that Gibbs was serious about Tiana using the room. A large hutch in the room held antique dolls and a folded, handmade quilt on the upper shelves, while the lower shelves were empty and ready for new toys. On the bed, the freshly washed bedding was covered with a new comforter, folded back and ready to keep Tiana warm and snug.

"Here you go, Sweetheart." Tim laid her down and tucked Tia into the bed. She never really woke up and after watching her sleep for a few minutes, Tim partially closed the door and went back downstairs.

Ducky met him in the hallway. "Our wee one go down all right? Being in a strange room won't frighten her?"

The concern from Grandpa Ducky made Tim smile a bit. "She's had a busy day, so I'm hoping she'll sleep straight through. The door's part way open and I'll leave the hall light on, just in case."

"Very well, Timothy, it seems that you have everything under control. Is there anything else I can do for you before I head home?"

Tim shook his head. "Thanks, Ducky, I appreciate you coming out."

"Of course, now feel free to call if any of you need anything. I know Jethro has a few more vacation days coming, but I will let the Director know that he's actually out on medical leave for the rest of the week."

"Okay, but I'm not sure if Gibbs will want anyone else to know. You know how he is."

Ducky understood all too well. "Indeed. I'm not sure how well he'll be able to hide it when he returns to work and is restricted to desk duty, but we will let him make his own decisions."

Once Ducky had left and Tim locked the door behind him, the younger man found himself suddenly exhausted. He leaned against the door until he heard his name being called softly.

Gibbs was sitting up, setting the gel packs aside.

"Are you in pain? What can I do?"

"Come here." Gibbs held his hand up and tugged Tim down onto the sofa when he took it. "Show me the video." Tim hesitated, but one look at the stubborn face told him it wasn't up for debate.

Sighing, Tim pulled his phone out of his pocket and loaded the video before handing it over. Gibbs' training and experience as a sniper gave him as much understanding of vectors, angles and velocity as McGee's degrees. Adding to that his personal knowledge of the impact as the snowboard had skimmed across his back and he saw what had terrified the other man. If they had still been sitting as they had been, Tiana most likely would have been decapitated in the accident.

Tim's hands were trembling again and Gibbs pulled him closer, his voice barely above a whisper. "As bad as it was when I lost Kelly and Shannon, knowing that I was too far away to do anything was the only thing that kept me sane. If Tia had been killed in my arms, right in front of you..."

Gibbs had to stop and take a deep breath, forcing down his own fears. "But that's not what happened. Tia is fine and all I've got are some bruises that will heal."

"I know." Tim let himself be tucked in against Gibbs. "I mean, my head knows, but my heart..."

"Yeah." Gibbs turned as far as he could to brush his lips across Tim's head. "Welcome to parenthood."

~Fin~

Next up – _Humpty Dumpty_. While restricted to desk duty, Gibbs has his own turn at the terror of watching a loved one in mortal danger.


End file.
